Je n'ose pas avouer
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Sam et Castiel sont plongés dans le sommeil, mais Dean n'arrive pas à dormir. Peut être est-il tant qu'il se confie à son ange endormi? (Destiel)


**Hi! Un p'tit os Destiel pour le début de journée! Il est très court, et sans doute pas aussi développé que ce que j'aurais voulu, mais il est possible que je revienne dessus pour le développer davantage!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'action se passe dans la saison 8, ou plutôt juste après. C'est une transition entre la saison 8 et la future saison 9.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

La chambre misérable baignait dans le noir complet. Seule une faible lumière s'échappait des rideaux mal fermés. Coincés contre un mur rose à en vomir, trois lits trônaient fièrement dans la pièce. Deux des lits étaient occupés par des humains confortablement blottis dans les couvertures plus bleues que l'océan. Un humain qui avait la tête cachée par les draps, et un autre qui gigotait assez souvent. Et un observateur qui contemplait les deux autres. Dean Winchester.

Il s'avança doucement vers les lits. Le premier abritait son petit frère, Sam, qui pour une fois avait un sommeil lourd. Il fallait le comprendre, après tous ces événements. Hélas la santé de Sam ne s'arrangeait pas, il avait toujours mal à cause des épreuves et des conséquences. Avoir du mal à respirer quand on était en présence d'un ange ou de quelque chose de céleste, ce n'était quand même pas rien!

Dean se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre lit qui sursautait de temps en temps. Contrairement à Sam, Castiel avait vraiment un sommeil léger. Il se réveillait très souvent sans remarquer que Dean veillait sur lui. L'ainé des frères se sentait responsable de l'état du nouvel humain. Il l'avait retrouvé après quelques semaines d'errance. Castiel était déjà dans un piteux état. Et à de nombreuses reprises, l'ancien ange avait tenté de se tuer. Allez dire à un ange que ce n'est pas bien et qu'il doit vivre pour vous, et vous comprendrez les sentiments de Dean.

Car oui, Dean avait bien envie de lui dire, à son ange, tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir! Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment, hélas. Castiel était en pleine adaptation. Comment lui dire tout sans le chambouler? Et croyez-moi, un ancien ange chamboulé équivaut à une femme enceinte humaine quand il pleure!  
Mais ça rendait l'ange plus humain...et Dean prenait plaisir à le consoler quand il avait la chance de le voir sous son nouveau jour, un jour totalement humain.

-Dean, murmura Castiel, se retournant dans son lit.

-Cas'?! demanda l'autre, se rapprochant pour voir ce qui se passait!

Rien. Castiel était juste en train de rêver. Ou de cauchemarder. Avec lui, personne ne pouvait véritablement savoir. Il prétendait toujours qu'il avait de doux rêves, mais au fond, Dean et Sam savaient parfaitement que c'était faux. Notre ange devait sans doute rêver de sa vie en tant qu'être céleste. Ou des derniers instants vécus en tant que tel.

-Dean, ne m'abandonne pas...

-Cas', je vais pas t'abandonner! chuchota Dean, haussant un sourcil.

Alors comme ça, son ange gardien rêvait de lui...mais de quelle manière?! Le voyait-il lui faire de mal? Le voyait-il partir, le laissant seul? Ces pensées eurent le don de faire frissonner le chasseur de peur. Il ne pourrait jamais faire cela, pas consciemment du moins. Il tenait trop à Castiel pour faire une telle chose. Et oui, c'était bête à dire, mais Dean ne pouvait même pas imaginer faire de mal à l'ange! Celui-ci était suffisamment brisé pour qu'on en rajoute!

Même si l'ainé lui en voulait encore pour ses nombreuses trahisons. Tuer les anges, cela n'était pas trop un problème, mais le trahir lui et l'autre Winchester, c'était une faute grave! Surtout qu'il avait été conscient de ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là! Et le pire, s'allier à Crowley et leur mentir...sans savoir leur mentir, en réalité!

-J'imagine que c'était pas vraiment ta faute, mais c'est dur de te pardonner, Cas'. T'as failli tuer Sam. S'il n'avait pas survécu, je t'aurais chassé sur la Terre entière, je serais même aller au Paradis s'il l'aurait fallu pour le venger. Je sis que tu essayes de te racheter, mais attends un peu, p'tit gamin. Pour l'instant, dors!

-Je suis désolé, mon Dean...murmura l'ange dans son sommeil.

-Moi aussi, Cas'. Mais parce que je t'aime, j'apprendrais à te pardonner. Attends juste que tout soit fini.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


End file.
